


When You Hold Me, I'm Alive

by lajulie



Series: Epic Love 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Fix-It, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, So Married Solos, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lajulie/pseuds/lajulie
Summary: Today, the early morning Resistance briefing is someone else's problem, leaving Leia and Han with some rare down time together. They make the most of it.Set in the Epic Love 'verse (sequel trilogy fix-it, no breakup, Han Solo lives), about six months after the events at Starkiller Base, although familiarity with that 'verse isn't really necessary to, uh,enjoythis.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Epic Love 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126521
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	When You Hold Me, I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often, but this picture of an early morning rendezvous with my favorite couple wouldn't leave me alone. Many thanks to @otterandterrier for her beta reading assistance!

Leia could get used to waking up like this. No alarm claxons indicating danger or duty, no relentless cold sinking into her bones, no nightmares featuring the death of a planet, a set of needles, or a family member who had become a Sith Lord. Just a quiet morning, in the bed she’d carted from one Resistance base to the next, hoping she’d have a chance to share it again with the man now sleeping beside her.

In fact, she _had_ gotten used to waking up like this, having had Han back and recovered for more than six months now. But she certainly wasn’t going to start taking his presence—or his life—for granted anytime soon.

By instinct, she reached out in the Force for him, then remembered. Han was “a little weird in the Force” now, as Jaina put it. There, but hidden. Transparent, almost. Leia was having to remember the original ways she had come to know Han, before she’d understood the Force. Before she’d known of her own power.

She crept out of bed briefly to use the ‘fresher, then carefully reclaimed her spot at Han’s side, slipping under his outstretched arm to resume being the little spoon.

No sooner had she closed her eyes than she felt his stubble against her neck, then his lips. “You playin’ hooky, Princess?” he whispered.

“Mmm. Developing new leadership,” she corrected. It was true; she had every faith in Poe and Greer and Kaydel Ko, but if they never got to lead anything—anyway, the morning briefing was someone else’s problem today.

Han chuckled against her neck. “That so?” The hand that had been resting on her waist moved slowly up her side, took a brief detour to caress her breast, then traveled back down to her hip. It stayed there, for the moment, but Leia was too distracted by the way Han was nuzzling her neck to really notice.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly. Han’s mouth moved up her neck, paused at the sensitive spot behind her ear, then made its way back down, pausing to nip lightly at her shoulder. “Scoundrel.”

“’S why you like me,” he said, moving his mouth to her collarbone and nudging her shoulder strap to the side.

Now she noticed his hand, which had left her hip and traveled under her nightgown and up her leg to where her sleep shorts would be—if she were still wearing them. Upon this discovery, Han made a sound that was part chuckle, part moan, and his fingers made their way between her thighs to touch her. “Who’s the scoundrel now?” he asked.

Leia opened her legs slightly as he wound deliciously slow circles on her labia. Then figure eights. Firm yet light, just the right amount of pressure to build her arousal slowly. She had a vague memory of the time he’d traced from Aurek to Zenek along her folds, then started over again. _Could do this all day_ , he’d said. And nearly had.

His lips had returned to her neck, his tongue occasionally emerging to tease at her pulse point as his fingers continued to work against her.

_Oh, so good_. But she needed to touch him now. Badly.

Without turning around, Leia drew her hand back until it found his hip, then slid it beneath the waistband of his sleep pants. His skin was warm and soft, and as she took him in hand his fingers paused briefly on her, and he breathed a husky moan into her neck.

His hand returned to its rhythm between her legs, now changing things up to include two fingers sliding along either side of her folds and the occasional brush against her clit. She was getting wetter by the moment, and he was gathering it up, swirling it gently, making every nerve ending stand at attention.

“Han,” she moaned, and the cock in her hand grew firmer at the sound.

It took her a moment to get her bearings—normally she was facing towards him for this—but soon she had a nice slow stroke going, down to the base, then a gentle turn of her wrist as she slid back up, and down again, and back up. She pressed her thumb gently to the head and gave it a light swirl before returning to her movement.

His fingers didn’t stop— _thank Force_ , they didn’t stop—but his kisses did stop for a moment as he swore into her ear: “ _Fuck_ , Leia.”

“That’s the idea,” she said, baring her neck to him again. Taking her cue, he nipped at the spot she’d uncovered while his fingers sped up and began dipping inside her, and _holy fuck_ she was going to come. _There_ , it was there, just over the horizon, she was going to come, _Goddess_ , _please don’t stop, please, Han, fuck_ —

She wasn’t sure when the words had left her head to start flowing from her mouth, but Han’s voice was in her ear, a steady stream of encouragements and reassurances as she half-chased, half-waited for that feeling to engulf her: “That’s right, won’t stop, wanna hear you, Sweetheart, ‘s alright, let go….”

His fingers hit a new spot, and the soft whine she was making changed octaves, and he kept touching it, kept touching it, _kept touching_ —

The feeling that had been just over there was suddenly _here_ , and her body lit up all at once as she cried out.

Leia had the fleeting thought that she’d been a little loud, just now. She didn’t much care.

She was still panting, heart pounding, chest flushed, sweat at her brow, body still quivering. Han’s hand had stilled, but rested on her. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“Damn,” she said, finally, and Han laughed, wriggling closer to her to kiss her temple.

On a normal morning, this is where things would wrap up for the time being, aside from a bit of cuddling. There wasn’t always time for anything else.

But— _Goddess_ , he was still hard behind her, and even though she’d just had a hell of an orgasm, she was still aching for more.

She took him in hand again, relishing the feel of the smooth skin, the slight bit of moisture at the tip as she stroked him. Just as he knew how to make her want to scream from his touch, she knew exactly how to make him fall apart.

“Leia,” he groaned, unable to stop the slight jerk forward from his hips.

She slowed her stroke, then stopped, her hand still on him. She turned her head back far enough to look up at him.

“I want you,” she said, swirling a thumb around his tip as if he needed to be reminded of _how_.

His mouth crashed down on hers for a few moments, then a lot of things happened, very quickly: the appearance of the bottle of lube from under the bed, his fingers stroking her again, a quick adjustment to align their bodies, and finally, _finally_ , his cock sliding inside her.

_Goddess_ , it was so good. She was going to start cursing or praying in Alderaanian soon if this kept up, she wasn’t sure which. His hips thrust up, and she reared back to meet them, the motion making them both cry out.

“ _Min larel_ ,” he breathed into her ear, and _oh fuck_ , nothing got her going faster than when Han spoke Corellian to her in bed. “Feel so good, fuckin’ amazing, ugh, _Gods_ , Leia—“ He thrust again, his hand now on her hip to stabilize her, then got a steady rhythm going, hitting that spot over and over and _oh_ —

Han was a little breathless now. “Leia,” he crooned, a plaintive song with her name the only lyric. “Leia—“ 

They were both holding on by a thread, their hips moving together, his body wrapped around hers, their consciousness fully wrapped up in one another. Leia could no longer tell where Han’s body started and hers began, though every sense was trained on where they met, chasing that ache deep inside them until they were both pleading for it— _Han, please, amant, please, Leia, Leia, plachi, senhi tia guld, plachi, Leia_ —

Her second orgasm ambushed her, as if she hadn’t just begged for it, as if Han’s voice in her ear hadn’t just coaxed it from her— _Leia, ven fho mi, plachi, min larel_ —and Han’s followed straight afterward. Then they were a sweaty, exhausted tangle of limbs, silent for a moment as both worked to catch their breath.

Han kissed her temple lightly. “Holy shit,” he said, and they both laughed for a few moments, until Han unwound from her and rolled onto his back.

Leia followed him, turning around and climbing over him to press her lips to his again. Practical considerations would make her get up again in a few minutes, but it wasn’t often she got to savor this.

He returned the kiss, then sighed happily as she found her familiar spot, nestled against his chest. Han took the hand splayed across his stomach in his own.

“Gonna pay for that later,” he said. _True_. Neither of their bodies were as limber as they used to be, and Leia’s muscles were already starting to remind her of that. _Still_ —

Leia lifted her head. “Worth it?”

Han’s chuckle rumbled in his chest; his fingers slipped gently over hers. “Every bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> "When you hold me, I'm alive  
> We're like diamonds in the sky...."  
> \--Rihanna, "Diamonds"


End file.
